


Originality

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: They’re the OGs, the ones that started it all. Of course they’re the center of attention.





	Originality

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

They’re all in tune with each other, but for Jack and Geoff, it’s like there’s a second sub-frequency just for the two of them. It takes only a glance, a softly spoken word, a significant movement of the hand, before they’re in a world all their own, their other four boyfriends only observers to their private moment. It’s when Geoff comes into the living room and, rather than kicking someone off the couch, takes a seat on the floor between Jack’s spread knees, accepts the beer handed to him and leans back into the fingers carding absently through his hair. It’s when Jack wakes up and carefully crawls out of bed, nudging a sleepy Ryan and Ray together to fill the gap he’s leaving, and joins Geoff in the kitchen for quiet conversation and coffee before the smells of breakfast pull everyone else out of sleep.

It’s the way Jack’s face lights up when his off-hand comment causes Geoff to burst into uncontrollably high-pitched giggles, his head tipped back and his hands clenched over his belly. It’s the way Geoff’s eyes lose that sleepy look as soon as Jack kisses him.

It’s something that the others can sense happening, see happening in front of them, but never quite measure up to. It’s not met with jealousy—they all have their own sub-frequencies with each other, too—but rather with anticipation. This is a chance for them to see what it was like before they were six, when it was only two and the love was young and crazy and sometimes painful in its intensity.

Geoff’s fingers thread through Jack’s hair, pulling him in slowly, guiding the younger man’s mouth to his, holding him there. Gentle tugs lead him down, along his neck to his collarbones. It’s quiet between them, words not needed, every discussion being had with their hands. Jack’s arms around Geoff’s waist, fingertips rubbing his back, dipping into the back of his jeans before darting up his spine, shivers and gooseflesh following in the wake of the light touch. With Geoff’s guidance, Jack trails kisses down his torso, his hands moving to grip the older man’s hips, slowly pushing him to lie down on the bed. He follows the light tugging on his hair downward, gentle lips moving across the pale skin of Geoff’s stomach, pausing occasionally to leave a claiming red hickey.

They move with lazy passion, sitting up once Geoff’s torso is thoroughly decorated, removing each other’s remaining clothing. Fingers link together again, lips meeting easily. There’s no rush with them, no desperate need to be as close as possible as quickly as possible. There’s no hesitant exploration of new skin, either, each knowing what it takes to make the other man feel good, each applying that knowledge sedately. It’s perhaps what sets them apart from the others the furthest, that slow, easy way they drive each other mad. The gentle friction of skin to skin contact that draws a moan from Geoff; the softly murmured words, never quite heard by anyone else, that make Jack’s breath hitch and his cheeks flush. There’s no fight between them, no struggle for control of the situation. They’re simply lost in each other, content to drown in the unique love between them.

So when Geoff lets out an impatient half-whine and arches his hips, Jack moves himself immediately, hand wrapping around the older man’s straining cock. A small laugh leaves him, lips moving across a roughly-stubbled cheek, whispering teasing words. Another whine is his answer, a calloused hand grabbing his length, squeezing and stroking. Together they move towards completion, the patience they’ve expressed so far melting away. The air between them becomes heated, voices growing louder, demanding attention in words and moans. Their bodies move in tandem, in compliment to each other, lips meeting and leaving and meeting again, eyes locking together. They become heat and passion and love as they masturbate each other.

Together, they find the edge of bliss and begin to push each other to be the first one to cross. It becomes a pseudo-competition, the low litany of filthy promises that Geoff has no intention of keeping, the foul-mouthed encouragements, the haggard breathing rasping between them. Jack speaks in actions, hips grinding down, lips finding sensitive skin and biting, hand twisting in a way that sends stars across the older man’s vision. They lose themselves in the competition, the pleasure, the completion that they find together.

It’s never known who cums first, never remarked upon by anyone who happens to be observing. Together they find orgasm, work each other through it, slowly come down from the high.

Together they curl into bed, sweaty and spent and nearly asleep, arms moving around each other, bodies molding together.

Four other warm bodies eventually join them, lying beside and on top of them, pushing them even closer together. Soon the bed is full of love expressed with physical contact, with soft words and small kisses. Soon their hearts are full of love not just from each other but from all of them, a collective that can’t be whole without all six parts.

The two of them share a brief eye contact in this whole of love, a moment of smile and understanding; they are the reason that this exists. If there had never been the two of them alone, there would never be the six of them together.


End file.
